


小小的日记

by guisu



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	1. 1

（一）

1991年5月19日 星期日 阴转雨

　　原本约好与隔壁的Sammy一起去打球，可惜出门前听说他被关禁闭了，于是我不得不一个人去。  
　　真该死，那个笨蛋半夜偷他爸的酒喝，还居然能被抓现行，真是太笨了。

 

1991年5月22日 星期三 晴

　　和四街区的混蛋们打了一架。

 

1991年5月23日 星期四 晴

　　伤口稍微有点痛，不过不能让妈妈知道。我发誓下个星期一定要好好教训那群混蛋。

 

1991年5月27日 星期一 多云转阴

　　报复计划大成功，不过Sammy又被关禁闭了，都怪他跑得太慢。今天遇到一个奇怪的男人，穿着件老土的军装老盯着我们看，不知道是不是变态。

 

1991年5月30日 星期四 小雨

　　拿到学校的成绩单，居然有三个C，完蛋了！

 

1991年5月31日 星期五 继续小雨

　　后院仓库东南角那个破罐子底下两英寸左右深度的铁皮盒子里——避免自己也忘记成绩单藏在哪儿，保险期间我还是记一笔。

 

1991年6月1日 星期六 还在下雨

　　妈妈给我做了最喜欢的培根煎蛋，有点内疚。

 

1991年6月12日　星期三　终于雨停了

　　成绩单的事情还没有被发现，不过我又在街上遇到那个变态，他居然还冲我咧嘴笑……等等，其实说不准他就和Carl奶奶家的小儿子一样，从小智力上就有点问题？毕竟我还从没见过哪个大人可以笑得像那人这么没心没肺的。  
　　啊，真可怜啊！

 

1991年6月15日 星期六 晴

　　打了一下午的球，Sammy完全趴下了，真逊！不过即便如此他还是我最好的朋友。

 

1991年6月18日 星期二 多云

　　这周的天气非常不错，Will说可以考虑这周的课到户外去上。  
　　对了，Will是新来的科学课老师，很有趣的老头，尽管个子很迷你但目前我对他是十二分的满意。

 

1991年6月20日 星期四 多云

　　Will够棒，居然向校长申请到了整个上午的时间。今天的课就像去郊游似得，不过为什么那个不清楚是变态还是白痴的男人也会出现在那儿？真奇怪。  
　　出于不可否认的好奇心，我趁别人不注意的间隙有和他打招呼。原本想问他叫什么的，但实在无法和刚开口就会说什么“你看，那边有蝴蝶耶！”之类的大人进行正常的交谈……难不成他还指望我会欢快地跑去抓蝴蝶？  
　　啊啊，果然现实还是更倾向于白痴多一点？！

 

1991年6月26日 星期三 偶尔有雨

　　成绩单的事还没被发现，哦耶！

 

1991年6月28日 星期五 阴

　　今天看到有个男生送姐姐回来……［划掉的痕迹］……还是再观察一下吧！

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

　　撑着深绿色的儿童伞站在路口等待信号灯的切换，Ianto小心翼翼地用眼角扫视着对街不远处的家伙——斜靠在老Bely书屋玻璃上的男人手里握着纸质咖啡杯，尽管躲在屋檐底下不需要打伞，但同样也没看到他附近有雨具的存在。

　　思考着对方出现的目的，男孩比其它人慢了半拍才发现绿色通行灯的亮起。经过几天的观察，Ianto几乎可以肯定那个叔叔在尾随自己，其实按普遍的审美观来判断，那男人长得还挺英俊，只不过有点老。他曾试图向年长些的大人们打探这种行为代表的意义，但目前得到的结论都不是什么好事……

　　快接近拐角的时候Ianto慢慢加快步子，他不用回头也能猜到身后的“尾巴”并没离得太远，他故意蹲下身装出系鞋带的样子，透过手臂的间隙能看到对方也停住脚步，慢吞吞的动作在瞥到男人被路过的警车引开注意力时，Ianto猛地起跑。

　　原先他做过很多种假设，有怀疑过是某些病院的逃脱份子，也有怀疑过外星人之类的，但这所有的都在理智面前被一一否定。作为一个诡异的外乡客，不得不承认这个奇怪的男人让Ianto感到好奇，揭露真相让他有种体验冒险的兴奋感。

　　躲在狭窄小巷某扇半打开的铁门后，当男孩确认眼前这个原地打转的家伙，脸上浮现出懊恼与困惑的神色时，他悄悄地绕到对方身后、深吸口气：“嘿！你是在找我吗？”清楚地看着男人惊愕地转过身，并睁大眼睛，Ianto忍不住露出得意的笑容：“我的名字是Ianto Jones，或许你早已经知道。”

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

1991年7月9日　星期二　小雨

　　……好困！

　　PS：今天我堵住他了。

 

1991年7月10日　星期三　阴

　　谢天谢地，雨总算停了。  
　　断断续续地下了四天的量，我都快怀疑自己就要长出荧绿色的绒毛。昨天的事在记忆里不真实地就像是在做梦，天晓得哪儿来的勇气去挑衅一个无论年龄还是体魄都比我大上许多的成年人。  
　　不过，他至少挺和善，只是……疑问变得更多了。

 

1991年7月13日　星期六　多云转阴

　　姐姐真的交了个男朋友，她居然还以为我不知道，真是。

 

1991年7月14日　星期日　阴转多云

　　Jack不会再跟着我到处跑……哦，Jack！就是那个怪人，他就叫这个大俗名。  
　　我答应他每逢周日都去中央公园找他，与此对应的条件则是他不能再当我的“尾巴”，我可不想被同学们指指点点或让家里人由于担心而干涉我的自由。

　　PS：我从来不知道大男人也会吃个冰淇淋吃得双眼通红，还是因为我把最后那份巧克力味的让给他，使他太感动了？真是个怪人。

 

1991年7月16日　星期二　终于晴了

　　该死的狗！  
　　哦～不～～！我的成绩单。

 

1991年7月17日　星期三　晴

　　用一个月的课余时间去反省关于“说谎不是好孩子”的行为——没错，我被禁足了。  
　　为什么隔壁邻居家的狗会跑到我家后院来藏骨头？还是在我藏成绩单的地方？我不禁要怀疑其中是不是有什么阴谋。  
　　最近尽是些倒霉事，到底啥时候轮到我走运呢？！

 

1991年7月20日　星期六　多云

　　我是勤劳的小蜜蜂，啦啦啦～！

 

1991年7月22日　星期一　不知道是多云还是阴

　　基于休息两天的优秀表现，妈妈额外允许我去踢场球。不出意料地我在球场见到了Jack……还有很多好吃的。不知为何，他总能对我的行动路线了如指掌，在这点上我一直感到好奇。  
　　闲聊的时候提到第一次见面——不是我堵他的那回，而是再之前的。我真诚地向Jack表示了歉意，但没告诉他那是由于当时我以为他智商有问题。  
　　所以现在Jack也算是我的朋友，尽管比起Sammy还要差点。

　　PS：不得不承认Jack的笑容很有感染力。今天已经有三位班里的姑娘来问我，那是你家的亲戚吗？

 

1991年7月23日　星期二　肯定是阴

　　糟糕，我为姐姐有些担心。

 

1991年7月24日　星期三　多云转晴

　　我又看到了。  
　　那个该死的家伙居然脚踏两船，我在犹豫该不该告诉姐姐……但我无法向她解决，我为什么会跑去离家半个多小时车程的地方吃饭。  
　　该死的Jack，什么好喝的咖啡配好吃的比萨！他难道不知道小孩子是不能喝咖啡嘛？！我会被再禁足的。

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

　　尽管早已错过晚饭时间，而路灯也开始微微泛亮，可夏天的太阳却似乎根本没有离开天空的、将领地让给月亮的打算。如果在平日，通常这个时间Ianto会窝在自己的房间里，假装那是一个即将要被攻破的堡垒，而他则是死守在战线前沿的勇敢战士。至于敌人？可以是想象中的幽灵、说着隔壁八卦的母亲、总喜欢在吃饭时间报怨的姐姐……甚至隔壁家那条该死的狗或者电视上曾见过的奇怪外星人。

　　可这不是通常意义下的某一天，坐在公园秋千上的男孩看上去有点伤心，同时又带着点愤怒，他默默地低着头，直到某双脏兮兮地粘着沙子和泥巴的皮鞋出现在他视线里，“你需要好好爱惜你的鞋子，最好能擦一擦。”他抬起脸对穿着军装大衣的男人提议。

　　对开场白感到意外的Jack愣了下，但随即他好笑地咧开嘴，故意在Ianto不赞同的目光中用鞋尖踢走块并不碍事的石头，但男孩并没有继续说什么，于是看似年长的男人只能无趣地在另一个秋千上坐下，“吵架？”他试图挑起话题。

　　“我对Rhiannon说了一大通她男朋友的坏话。”

　　“那你姐姐肯定很生气。”

　　“还是全家在厨房准备晚餐的时候。”

　　“真够糟糕的。”

　　“是的。”叹气让男孩的肩微微垂下，但随即他抬高音量强调，“但我并没有说错。”

　　摊手表示自己百分百支持他的观点，Jack有时总会忘记对方其实只有七岁而已，尽管在很多时候他比其它同龄人显得更深思熟虑些，但那毕竟还是个离踏入中学都很远的孩子，或许这都是源于他记忆的投影？笑意渐渐地从Jack眼里褪去……

　　“你看上去有点悲伤。今天也过得很糟糕吗？”

　　“不，只是……看，我给你带来点喝的。”Jack试图用其它话题带过，他从口袋里掏出瓶果汁并细心地拧开后递给对方。

　　怕一不当心洒在身上的Ianto小心翼翼地接过瓶子，他伸出舌头舔了添瓶口，发现味道甜地还不算令人讨厌，喝了几口后他像是突然想到什么似得转过脸看向正盯着他的Jack：“你是恋童癖吗？”

　　“咳……什么？”正喝着罐装咖啡的男人险些被嘴里还没咽下的液体呛到，他一时不敢确认自己所听到的，“你说什么？”

　　“恋童癖，就是那类对小孩子们有坏想法的家伙。Sammy说只有这种变态才会围着陌生孩子转，取得他们的信任，然后对他们干很坏很坏的事情。”

　　“你告诉了Sammy关于我的事？”

　　“不完全，我只是和他提到某种……社会状况。”最后那个词从透着稚气的Ianto嘴里说出，听上去有种不恰当的喜剧色彩。

　　“不、不，尽管我懂得如何欣赏美丽的事物，但我还是有我的立场的。”

　　“所以？”

　　“我可不是什么恋童癖。”

　　“好吧。”

　　“好吧？”对于男孩简单就接受的态度，Jack反而冒出更多不安的情绪，“但这不代表Sammy的说法有错，在面对其它陌生人的时候……”

　　“我知道。”Ianto果断地打断他接下来的喋喋不休。可这样的回答并不能让Jack满意，他收起笑容变得严肃且认真：“你知道？可你刚还问我是不是？”

　　“我只是想确认一下。”

　　“你是说从一开始你就觉得我不会伤害到你？”

　　“可以这么表达。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“大概……你看上去没那么聪明？！”

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

1991年7月29日　星期一　小雨转阴

　　听从Jack的建议，我向姐姐真诚地道歉。尽管她看上去还有点不乐意，但我知道暴风雨已经过去，我们仍是……你明白，偶尔会吵架的好姐弟？！更重要的是，在她冷静思考了一个晚上之后，决定甩掉那个不成熟的家伙。  
　　我得感谢Jack。

 

1991年7月30日 星期二 阴转小雨

　　我向Jack表示了谢意，他看上去很开心。  
　　其实在大部分时候Jack看上去似乎都心情愉悦，但不知道为何我总觉得他在隐藏什么……大人的秘密？由于他不说话时偶尔流露出的悲伤，作为一个充满活力、即将八岁男子汉，我不是很清楚该不该问他。

 

1991年8月3日 星期六 多云

　　大人真是麻烦透了。

 

1991年8月4日 星期日 还是多云

　　Sammy开始察觉到些情况，但我用下周的球赛转移了话题。我不希望他误以为我们的友情发生重大危机——的确从某种程度上来说，我是新交了一个朋友并对此进行不恰当地隐瞒。  
　　但那是Jack！  
　　我都不知道该怎么给Jack定义。  
　　他总是莫名其妙地出现，带我去些我以前可能没留意过的地方，例如有着奇怪特色汉堡的快餐店、游乐场的某个秘密舞台，甚至当我们翻过学校后头废仓库的围墙，我居然看到的是一大片自然生长的草坪时，我就意识到Jack或许有那么点不一样。  
　　他就像是从童话书里跑出来的人物，帅气、容易近亲、不和时宜的穿着以及让人惊讶的学识和能力，除了他不会魔法以及愿意找一个小男孩作朋友——通常他们应该会选择小女孩不是吗？更况且一般该是神仙教母而不是神仙教父。

 

1991年8月5日 星期一 阴

　　和几个朋友约好去麦老头的花园里偷几朵玫瑰，听说女孩子们都喜欢这种长刺且红通通的花，可惜我们没能亲自试出结果如何。  
　　没错，我们该死地被逮了个正着。

 

1991年8月7日 星期三 小雨

　　我讨厌禁闭。

 

1991年8月8日 星期四 多云转阴

　　晚饭时间我试图和爸爸妈妈沟通了一下关于把活泼的孩子留在屋子里不让外出的弊端……但我不出所料地失败了。

 

1991年8月10日 星期六 多云

　　Jack居然偷偷给我留下半盒华夫饼和一个对讲机？！  
　　他到底是怎么溜进我房间的？

 

1991年8月11日 星期日 晴

　　用对讲机聊天倒是件有趣的事，和Jack假扮在第二次世界大战的欧洲丛林里对话也很有趣。或许不是面对面的关系？我很自然地问他不少问题……当然，被他蒙混过关的回答也不少。  
　　他始终都没有告诉我为什么当初要跟踪我？我很好奇。  
　　妈妈又开始在厨房里大呼小叫，不知道是不是爸爸又把瓶瓶罐罐放错位置。我和姐姐达成协议，如果她能帮我解除目前的窘境，我接下来三个月的零花钱可以分她一半，现在就看她能多棒了。

 

1991年8月13日 星期二 多云转晴

　　Jack问我想要什么生日礼物，我问他怎么知道我的生日，而他只是神秘地笑了笑。  
　　看来他仍是一个奇怪的家伙……

 

1991年8月17日 星期六 晴

　　最近Jack几乎天天都会出现，而我总预感他有些什么话要和我说，可是偏偏他始终不提半字，这让我烦躁得不得了——就像已经知道圣诞礼物是期待已久的电子游戏，却不得不等到拆礼物的时间。  
　　事实上比拆礼物更糟糕，因为我都不敢肯定他最后一定会开口。  
　　没有什么事情比一团迷雾更让人焦急的了，Jack是个不错的朋友——介于长辈和同伴之间的那种，但接触的时间越久越是觉得搞不明白他，如果他长得再凶恶一点可能我或许会往逃犯之类的角度去猜，但目前来讲Jack似乎应该还是个好人。  
　　但他是个怎么样的好人？  
　　我很想知道。

TBC...


	6. （六）

（六）

　　等Ianto来到约定地点的时候，时间已经将近半夜。一路跑上小山坡的他气喘吁吁，连敞开的外套底下仍还穿着浅蓝色的睡衣，丝毫不像出门在外的模样——更别说他还独自　　一个人。“你等了我多久？”双手撑在膝盖上，他仰着头问靠在树干上的男人。  
　　“没多久，我还以为你来不成了呢。”如释重负的神情从穿着旧军装的男人脸上一闪而过。  
　　“都怪Rhiannon要准备什么朗诵，她结结巴巴的背了好久，害得我都遛不出来。”  
　　“哦，那么恭喜她终于搞定了？”  
　　“是谢天谢地她终于搞定了。”  
　　年龄相差甚远的两人在对视之后，相继愉快地笑了起来。“万幸时间还来得及，”Jack抬手示意对方跟上自己，就像变魔术似得，他们在绕过坡顶那颗大树后，餐布上的点点烛　　光映入Ianto的眼帘……沉默了片刻，男孩用严肃的表情认真地阐述自己的观点：“你一定很擅长追女孩子们。”  
　　“你这么认为吗？”  
　　“显然是这样，难道不对嘛？！哦，当然也可以不止是女孩子。”  
　　“Ianto Jones……”  
　　“什么？”  
　　伴着几乎不可听闻的叹息声，Jack只是摇了摇头并没有把话说下去，反而在脸上挂起平日常见的灿烂笑容——尽管Ianto一直觉得大部分的时间里那是种伪装。“我相信你在家肯定已经吃过生日蛋糕，”弯腰从食盒里拿出个纸杯蛋糕，Jack掏出打火机点燃它上面插着的蜡烛，“所以我只准备了这个。”  
　　“只有一根蜡烛？”  
　　“恩？啊，我没办法让它能插上八根。”  
　　“好吧，我勉强接受。”  
　　“谢谢，你总那么宽宏大量。”  
　　“我总？”  
　　“趁十二点还没过，你该赶紧许愿吹蜡烛才是。”  
　　“可你还没祝我生日快乐呢。”  
　　“生日快乐，Ianto。”

　　在Jack的祝福中男孩闭上眼睛，将之前在家许过的心愿重新默念了一遍，然后干脆利落地一口气把蜡烛吹灭，当他高兴地抬起脸却发现捧着纸杯蛋糕的男人眼中闪烁着异样的反光，“Jack，你是哭了吗？”  
　　“没有，是你把烟吹到我眼睛里。”  
　　“真的？”  
　　“当然是真的。”借着脱外套的动作，Jack背过身避开Ianto好奇的目光，他坐到餐布上并拍拍自己身旁的位置：“来坐这儿，别以为我就小气地只准备一个纸杯蛋糕。”  
　　“耶！冰淇淋！”

　　白天总是热热闹闹的草地上现在空无一人，远远地还能看到车道上偶尔有一、两辆车通过，周围静悄悄的只有虫子的鸣叫声间歇地传来，夏天万里无云的夜空连星星看上去都近了几分。餐布上大致摆着八只盛着蜡烛的玻璃杯，在东南角的那根蜡烛燃尽前，Ianto解决了两大勺香草味和小半罐巧克力味的冰淇淋，随即他打了个哆嗦。  
　　“冷了？”半夜还喝着咖啡的男人关切地拿过自己的外套给对方披上。没有拒绝他的好意，Ianto抓着军大衣的领口将自己裹了起来，“Jack，你到底是谁？”他侧着脑袋提出这段时间以来内心最大的疑问。  
　　“恩？”  
　　“你是怎么知道我生日的？”  
　　“你这是想我回答你哪个问题？”  
　　“或者你告诉我，为什么你要给我过生日呢？”  
　　“我们不是朋友嘛？！”  
　　“你会给每个朋友都过这样的生日？”  
　　“你问题真多。”  
　　“我想知道。”

　　面对着这张稚嫩的脸庞，笑容渐渐地从Jack的脸上褪去，他低头喝了口早已冷掉的咖啡，就在Ianto以为自己得不到答案的时候，他开了口——“我答应过一个人要陪他一起过生日。”Jack说得很慢很谨慎仿佛生怕错过回忆中任何一个镜头，“我有个完美的计划，详尽到每个细节，我预定了餐厅、安排了小提琴手……有点俗套是不是？但我也设计了一些不那么俗套的节目，打算在我们的晚餐后进行，当然不会缺少的是我相信一定会让他惊喜的生日礼物，可惜就在他的生日来临之前……”  
　　“之前？”  
　　“他、其实是我不该做那个决定，我……总之我没能办到，我失约了。”  
　　“不能道歉吗？真诚地，就和你之前教我的那样。”  
　　“我失去的是机会，有些事情就算你想去挽回也没有办法的。”不是很清楚对方话中的含义，但听着Jack声音中的颤抖，Ianto只能伸出手安慰性地拍拍他。或许这样的方式真的能帮到这个奇怪的男人，至少男孩发现Jack的情绪在慢慢地平复。  
　　“他一定对你很重要。”直到话说出口Ianto才意识到他说的是“他”。

　　“你说得没错，他对我很重要。”抬起头的Jack露出少有的凝重神色，“Ianto Jones，如果有机会改变你的人生轨迹，你会怎么做？”  
　　开始男孩并没意识到对方在等自己的回答，他露出迷茫的表情直到Jack又将同样的内容重复了一遍。“可我不明白，我怎么能知道未来发生的事呢？”Ianto毫不掩饰自己的困惑——谈论人生？那不是大人们的事情嘛？！  
　　“如果你热爱的生活方式会给你带去不幸，但你有机会改变这样的结局，尽管你将不再能经历某些事、不能再遇到……遇到有些你曾觉得很重要的人，你的生活将会变得平淡而漫长，可是不会再发生危险，一切都足够的安全。你会怎么选择？”  
　　“我怎么能知道哪个是我想要的呢？”  
　　“假设就是我说的那样，而且你有得到警示的机会的话。”  
　　“但这不可能啊。Will先生说我们应该勇敢地追求自己的梦想，只有存在渴望达到的目标时才会有前进的动力。既然是这样不管如何我们不都是会回到原本那条道上吗？因为心是不会变的呀！”  
　　“就算结局糟糕透了？”  
　　“强行违背自己的心意那才叫糟透了呢。”

　　意料外的回答让Jack微微地愣住，随即他面前那位刚满八岁的男孩得到了个热情的拥抱，不明所以的Ianto只能僵硬地坐在原地，直到数十秒后他才抬起双臂环住对方，将脸埋在年长的朋友怀里闷闷地发问：“你真的不是变态吗？”  
　　“为什么这样问？”  
　　“你很奇怪。”  
　　“知道吗？我喜欢好喝的咖啡。”  
　　“喜欢咖啡的变态？”

　　“喂！小子，别跑！看我怎么收拾你！”

\-------------------------------------

【2006年春天 卡迪夫】

　　“早，要咖啡吗？”  
　　“……哇哦。”

—END—


End file.
